


Bro It's Not Weird I Called No Homo...

by NeonPartyDude



Category: Original Work
Genre: Big Balls, Big Butts, Cock Worship, Crossdressing, Forced Orgasm, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Large Cock, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Bathroom, Multi, Shower Sex, Sleep Sex, Yaoi, cumflation, excessive cum, musk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:48:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28710738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeonPartyDude/pseuds/NeonPartyDude
Summary: Three teens go over to hangout at another house... One teen bro to another says 'No homo' and their afternoon of shenanigans begin... (This is a commission by another anonymous client so have fun with this crazy ride dudes!)
Relationships: OC/OC/OC
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Bro It's Not Weird I Called No Homo...

A/N: Hey dudes I got a new commission for you from an anonymous friend. Crazy right how so many of my wild friends want to be anonymous. Anyway this idea was so crazy and fun you know I had to take a lewd swing at it. Big plus this will be a full on slice of life yaoi. So consider this notice and all the tags I added as your one warning on where this story will go. And for all those of you staying I hope you're ready for all the lewd fun we're going to have! Ps. dude like I said before in my other updates, I'm going on bit of a break. I will probably be back by March. The latest I will return by April so hope you all have a good opening year!

Third person's POV  
Walking down the sleepy suburban street is just another teenage bro like any other. Lean showing that he works out but you can hardly tell with the loose fitting tracksuit he's wearing. The teen stops at the streets end to see another teen walking to him. With a smug smirk the teeth showing as he ducks back a few steps not to get noticed. The second teen stops where the first one was and as he's about to cross. The first teens come up behind him.

Reaching out in a pinching like fashion the first teen pinches the others ass. Only to twist and slide his fingers along the other teens ass crack. As the second teen screams the first one bursts into laughter. Stepping back the first teen points and continues to laugh as the other teen ducks down until his knees touch his chest. The second teen is shivering as he holds or rubs his ass from the sudden assault. Turning the shivering teen sees the other who still smirks smugly at the others misfortune.

The second teen says, "Not cool Lance you know how sensitive I am you ass. Quit it with your fucked up pranks."

The teen Lance says, "Whatever you say bro I just can't help how easy you make it to prank you. But still good to see you Keith."

Keith sighs taking a few more moments to collect himself to look at his friend. Lance opens his arm with his hands moving in a bring it in kind of hug. Keith gives in to hug his friend.

Lance chuckles to say "Hope we're cool bro been too long since you, me and Pidge hung out together. Wonder what the odd little book worm has read about this month?"

Keith sighs answering "Knowing her it might be something weird again."

As the two hug the pat the others back. As the bro's hug they feel the others dick rub against them. Both stop as they just remembered how close they really are. And to anyone walking by it's looks like the two bro's are dry humping each other. Both stop taking notice of one how soft the others bugle feels against the others. And two just how big the others limp and concealed dick feels. The two after the long pause split apart to continue walking.

During their long silence the two start talking about odd jobs they heard of. With them both being sixteen they are considering taking small jobs so they can buy cool shit. Lance goes into his worries about the rumors that some gay guy's are putting glory holes in public bathrooms to suck off random dudes for cash. Keith simply shrugs it off as people that want to give head without being called out as being gay.

Keith asks, "Hey remember when we first meet Pidge at that Pinball spot near the smashed factory? I still can't believe she dressed like a cheap hooker so that she could make guy friends."

Lance shrugs to say "Yeah that's our smart over brat of a book worm. Her ass is so round and jiggling you could say she's too phat. Unlucky for us before we spit roasted her in the storage room those pipes started to fall. Which was such a cockblock of convenient and then we got kicked out cause of the owner."

Keith nods saying, "At least I had my hands all over her ass and she didn't say anything about it. But that fucking little dweeb near the pinball game was lucky I didn't guy punch him for saying that gay shit. I still don't know how she squeezed that ass of her's into those shorts? Or how she can look so young and be a total brat."

Lance shrugs to ask, "Hey did notice that Pidge has some a weird curse on her clothes. Or is it just that even her clothes finding it too annoying to stay on?"

Keith shrugs back saying "All I know dude is that Pidge's habit of walking around with little or tight clothes is too distracting. I swear if her mom wasn't hot as she is and as much of a slut as she is. She'd A pimp her daughters ass out and B charge us for just hanging out with her."

Lance says, "Well it's a good thing she is a slut and she gets paid enough to not do that. Cause lets be honest if Pidge gave head as good as her ass looks we could never admit to knowing her as friends."

Keith agrees as the two walks to Pidge house. When they finally arrive the door is flung open as the blonde bombshell of a milf steps out.

Wearing the smallest mini skirt, tub top, and sunglasses the milf says "Pidge you friends are here. I have to go to work so you have make your own dinner. Don't call me I'll call you."

Pushing past the two teens said milf swings her ass all the way to her car. Opening the door the two stare as they see for a fact that the bitch of a milf isn't wearing panties. The two fist bump as Pidge comes to the door. The small almost kid looks pre teen looks at her older friends.

Pidge wearing a crop top and tight fuck me shorts says, "Hi guys took you long enough to finally get here."

Lance says, "Zip it pipsqueak I don't need you acting out tonight."

Pidge rolls her eyes to invite them in say "Sure and I guess your lack of manures is cause that cheerleader still won't suck your dick?"

Lance growls staring daggers at the eleven year old that looks so much younger then she should be. Keith closes the door but as he turns yelps to find Pidge has her face pushed between his ass. Keith right away tries to push Pidge from doing her weird deed and even Lance was creeped out that he moved close to help. Only for Lance to get the same treatment as Pidge shoves her face into Lance's crotch.

Shoving the odd ball off Lance and Keith argue with Pidge who just rolls her eyes confused and annoyed at them. With both no longer yelling at her Pidge just crosses her arms.

Pidge says, "Ok I don't see what the big deal is guys. I was following the Loopy herd tribe’s custom of welcoming friends into my home. Also it said that if I did so I could gain further manliness as I grow."

Lance and Keith grit their teeth or glare death at their young friend as she continues to talk about this odd topic. But after ten minutes both manage to get Pidge to stop in her attempts to smell them.

Pidge says, "Whatever oh looks like my mom won't be coming back home until Monday. Says her date wants to make his vacation last or something. Sounds stupid I wonder why my mom dates such idiots."

Lance nudges Keith saying, "Idiots with deep pockets right Keith."

Keith agrees to say "Sure if your not worried about catching anything. Anyway lets see what's on TV or do you two plan on pranking each other all NUUUHDD!"

As Keith steps past his two friends both get the same idea to slap his ass at the same time. Keith clamps up hard as he cums into his underwear and his jeans shorts. His thick three round burst orgasm leaves hung dick. With his erection pressed against his zipper Keith shaking in his shoes. As sperm slowly slides down his legs and into his shoes.

Beyond pissed Keith snaps shouting, "You two shit for brains are dead!"

Both friends run as Keith rushes after trying to land hard wild swings of his fists onto the two. Both hardly noticing the trails of cum leaving Keith's shorts and splattering across the floor. After giving both plenty of lumps on both their arms Keith grumbles as he sits on a stool. Keith is grateful that his cum stains pants aren't being noticed. Along with the various patches of cum on the floors. But he now has to continue wearing his cum soaked pants and underwear until they change to sleep.

With Keith's episode down Pidge flips through the TV channels to find something to watch until they feel hungry. Pidge skims through a few challenges until finally Lance takes the remote and picks the music video channel. Pidge stands up to walk past them back into the hall. Not noticing that A her shorts slide down showing off his peach shaped ass. And B not paying any mind as he pulls at the wedgy her briefs are making. Lance and Keith groan both trying to act embarrassed at yet another moment of Pidge infamous clothing misfortunes.

Lance says "Hey Pidge what are you doing? You've been upstairs for like an hour... PIDGE!"

Keith still watching TV lets Lance go off and explore. But even he doesn't really know the layout of Pidge's house. So after a small moment of thought he stands to help Lance find Pidge. As the two climb the stairs Lance stumbles to kick an odd duck toy from under his foot. Keith chuckles but stops as a noise comes from a slightly open door. The two hearing the moans of a girl wonder if Pidge is playing with herself to porn.

Lance smirks to say, "Dude get out you phone lets record this."

Keith nods and Lance slowly opens the door. But to their shock they are in the bathroom with a small wireless speaker sitting on the closed toilet set. Lance and Keith share a look before Pidge jumps out scaring the two. Pidge holding two toilet plungers stabs them both at his two friends. For Lance the plunge lands and sticks to his crotch. While for Keith the plunger gets stuck to his left ass cheek. Pidge laughs as the two bumps into each other trying to get the other to pull the plunger from their body parts.

After a small argument and Pidge pushing past them the two stumble into the hall trying to tug at the others toilet plunger. Finally putting their heads to good used the two work together to remove Keith's plunger then Lance's one. But turn to see Pidge recording their odd situation with a smile. Pidge's smile is cut short. As both bro's are pissed and proceed to charge at her like two bulls trying to hit the same small target. Unlucky for Pidge her shorts completely fail her.

In his run to escape his shorts fly off his legs hitting Lance right in the face. Lance in shock turns and take a wrong step making him charge become a tumble. In falling Keith gets tripped up by Lance's leg and he ends up getting pushed forward. Keith face then makes direct contact with Pidge's ass. Both sides of Pidge's cheek squeeze at Keith's face at the sudden space invasion. However the tumbling continues as the trio rolls with several hard dumps down the stairs to land in an awkward heap at the bottom. The threesome now resembles a mix of limbs and joint postures as they groan at the hard landing.

Lance lands in an odd position his body underneath the pile while his face is wedge between Pidge's ass. Keith is at the top of the pile with is back bent and is legs wrapped around Pidge's head. Pidge being in the odd mild portion has the side of his head against Keith's ass. While his face rests against Keith's inner thigh. But as the trio grunt and groan and try to wriggle free from the other. Pidge takes a deep breath but without her knowledge the once concealed trails of cum from Keith strike once more.

The thin strand of somewhat old cum slips free from Keith's shorts. Resulting in the deep breathing Pidge to take a cocaine snot of cum. Pidge eyes shoot open feeling the intense hit of testosterone hit her mind. Shaking hard both Keith and Lance are confused until they finally pull apart. Pidge is passed out with the dopiest smile on her face. Keith is truly confused until Lance points something out to both their horrors.

Lance points to the source of his horror to scream "WHAT THE FUCK PIDGE HAS A DICK!"

Both see the free erection with the fresh proof that Pidge busted a nut. Both share one last look to make a bro shake and agree that what they did or talked about doing was no homo. But this will lead to the bro's asking Pidge some pretty fucked up questions later.

Keith chuckles shaking his head thinking Pidge must have hit his head hard to cum while in the pile. So thinking to be a little kind Keith drags him to the couch and drops him face first onto the couches arm. However along the way somehow Pidge lost his shirt.

Even Lance is confused and can't seem to see where it vanished in the short walk into the living room. With a shrug the two forget the vanishing shirt and try to enough the latest rap some about big asses. Trying their best not to compare the current bouncing asses to Pidge's ass as he sleeps with his ass pointed into the air.

Keith says "Alright it's nearly eight I'm going to see what Pidge's mom left in the fridge to cook."

Lance chuckles to say "Sure. Like that bitch had time to go food shopping with a dick up her ass and down her throat. I'm mean you'd be lucky not to find a dick shaped popsicle in the freezer with how hardcore of a slut she is."

Keith shrugs not planning to argue with Lance about the fact that Pidge mom is a well known bitch and porn actress. It's any wonder how Pidge is considered normal compared to his mom. Lance glances from Keith to Pidge making sure the other was far enough from the living room not to notice him standing up. Lance seeing for sure that Keith can't see him simply let’s his dick loose from his pants to slap against Pidge's face.

Pidge still passed out doesn't even acknowledge the half hard dick resting against his face. Lance pokes Pidge's lips a little to whisper a no homo followed by a low sentence. Lance swiftly springs to full erection and is in need of a long release.

Lance whispered "No homo dude but your ass always makes me hard. But maybe a quick blow will help me bust a nut faster."

Lance grunts softly as he pokes his tip into Pidge's mouth. Pidge just mumbles allowing Lance to sneak his dick past his sleeping bro's lips. With some of his cock in Pidge's mouth Lance takes the chance to let his balls breath. With a sigh Lance feels a nice buzz as his heavy balls hang free. Lance can't count with either of his hands how long it's been since he felt lips as soft as Pidge wrapped around his dick. And with his balls already rumbling to bust a nut the bro gets to face fucking his sleeping femboy friend.

Pidge in his napping mind thinks he's sucking on a very big lollipop. In Pidge's mind the candy is as thick and tough to suck on as a jawbreaker. So the little genius decides to collapse his lips, swirl his tongue a bit faster, and hold on to not make his dream candy fall free.

For Lance he gets hit with the sudden excitement of Pidge's dream blowjob hard. Going crossed eyed the bro has to stop himself from moaning as Pidge's mouth makes him feels a little weak in the knees. His dick now coated in Pidge's spit.

Lance grunts to say in a deep hushed voice "Fuck Pidge you got a tight looking ass and a knockout mouth. Fuck if you were a bitch I'd either make you my girl or make sure I have your number on speed dial."

Lance getting an idea he hopes doesn't backfire. Reeling back his hips to push his dick as far as Pidge's throat will allow him. And to Lance's shock and excitement Pidge takes all of his thirteen inch and moderate width wise dick. Lance bite his lip as he keeps going. Barely letting more then three or four inches of his dick out as he really face fucks Pidge. For his part Pidge's dreams that his jawbreaker of a lollipop is trying to get free. Sprouting little cartoon arms with gloves to wrestle itself free.

But Pidge isn't having it he holds on by sucking extra hard. Once more hit with Pidge vacuum seal of a mouth Lance covers his mouth as he moans. Lance sighs grateful for Pidge's mouth but also wanting to see if Pidge can take all of the sperm he's pumping out.

Shaking hard Lance grits his teeth as both his cum filled balls empty themselves down Pidge's mouth and stomach. Pidge simply sucks away thinking the jawbreaker is one of those that have a very gooey center. His sucking at Lance's cock makes Lance cum more. Adding to the growing pouch of cum that slightly expands Pidge's stomach.

With his final pumps down Lance has a satisfied smile on his face. Slowly he turns Pidge to lie on his back and allow any left over cum to just travel down his throat. Pidge mumbling in his sleep making a kiss face like a fish. Sucking in both air and cum sticking to the sides of his mouth and throat. Lance quickly slips his limp dick back into his pants to sit. He then starts looking for a different channel to watch. Finding an action movie already one third of the way into itself Lance decides to watch it.

Taking one last look at Pidge Lance says "I said no homo bro so we're cool and damn your throats like a hungry vacuum."

Pidge mumbles in his sleep to roll over. With his ass face outward into the living room and his face buried into the couches cushions Pidge continues to nap. However somehow Pidge's underwear begins to travel down showing off the top portion of his plentiful ass. Lance doesn't notice being fully distracted by the movie on screen. And another thing Lance doesn't notice is Pidge spring a boner in his tight underwear. But once again the couch conceals it from others.

Keith comes in from the kitchen saying, "Ok Lance your turn I already set my half of the food to cook."

Lance looks at Keith to roll his eyes. He wants to finish watching the action movie. But knows that Pidge maybe a genius in things weird and strange. Cooking is the last thing either of them wants him to do. Last time they let him Pidge made them odd milkshakes with yak’s milk. The weirdest thing being that Pidge knows at least five recipes using yak's milk. And both agreeing they don't want to know what the others are.

With Lance getting up and going into the kitchen Keith now has a chance to relax. But as he passes Pidge he rolls again but this time pulling his legs inward making his legs come against his stomach. And to Keith's shock Pidge's underwear has traveled down to his knees. Plus his six to seven inch dick is completely hard as his ass points into the air.

Keith feeling his dick get hard right away looks from Pidge's ass to the kitchen. Lance is complete obscured and no doubt can't see into the living room either. Keith reaches out with both hands to spread Pidge's ass. Right away Keith gets a winking welcome from Pidge's soft and bright pink hole. Keith seeing this as his chance to finally bust a nut on his own term. Instead of cumming due to his hyper sensitive ass unzips his fly to let his big dick out.

Right away Keith groans as his nine inches and four inch thick cock comes out coated in both dried cum and slightly sticky cum. With his cock glossy with both Keith holds open Pidge's ass to ease his dick inside. Keith doesn't even need to poke or start slow Pidge's ass makes one welcoming wink. And all of Keith's cock slides right in. Keith hisses at Pidge's soft cheeks and the rigs of Pidge's tunnel already start to work on making him want to cum. Keith hold Pidge's soft ass cheeks apart pulls back only to feel as if Pidge's ass is trying to suck his cock off his body.

Keith knows for sure he isn't at match or ready for any kind of long rounds of plowing into Pidge soft ass. But even as Keith tries to hold off on cumming and fucks Pidge's ass for as long as he can right now. Keith's rolls Pidge allow his eyes to be mesmerized by how much junk Pidge's trunk has. And how much it can throw back to whomever is fucking his ass. Keith grunts as Pidge's ass jiggle, waves, and bounces every time Keith pumps into Pidge's ass. For his part Keith knows he can't hold on for long. But instead he wants a little revenge. Stretching he grabs the remote to raise the volume on the TV.

Raising his hand Keith gives Pidge ten slaps to both ass cheeks for all the shit he pulled today. And for making him fantasies about fucking Pidge's pussy even though he isn't a girl. Pidge lets out a few sharp gasps but continues to dream. His gasp sending several sharp claims to his anus and thus ends Keith's fucking. Keith's moans hiccup in his throat as he blasts three hard wads of cum into Pidge's ass.

Keith makes a mild whimper as he feels his cum leave his tip to form a bulge of cum in Pidge's colon. This furthers that already small bulge of cum inside of Pidge. But now feeling the added warmth of cum in his ass Pidge moans in his sleep. Neither noticing that Pidge's stomach has extended every so slightly from the additional cum. Pidge slowly grows a smile on his face as now his other end has been filled with cum from his other bro. Keith takes a moment to catch himself as his cock slowly slides free from Pidge's ass.

Shaking himself from the high Keith slides his cock back into his slightly wet shorts. Keith also fixes Pidge's underwear and moves him to lay flat on his stomach. What Keith failed to notice was that Pidge also came but his cum is now sliding down between the couch cushions to go completely ignored. Keith nod that he covered up his small bro crime and sits where Lance once did. But again Keith failed to notice the growing wet spot on Pidge's underwear. And the fact that his underwear has now become a tight wedgy riding up his ass. Pidge grumbles in his sleep trying to shake his wedgy free but it doesn't work as he resumes his nap.

Lance comes into the room saying "Done and hopefully with the timer set it'll all cook right in around an hour."

Lance looks to Keith as he shrugs not worried but becomes confused hearing a bird chirping ringtone. The two look around for a few moments moving the table, to even looking between couch cushions. Lance complaining about touching something sticky as he feels around near Pidge. They stop to look up in shock finding Pidge's shorts hanging from the living room's ceiling fan.

Lance asks, "How the fuck did his shorts get up there?"

Keith shakes his head to say, "At this point there are some mysteries about Pidge I'd rather remain clueless about. One on how we know he's a dude with an ass that doesn't quit."

Lance rumbles agreeing to jump grabbing the shorts to take out Pidge's phone. Swiping his finger Lance finds a message from Pidge's mom.

Pidge's mom texts 'Pidge remember to not use all the hot water. I need to save on the water bill this month so tell you friends to shower hot then cold.'

Lance grunts to say "Cheap fucking bitch man. I'm not freezing my balls off in a cold shower."

Keith says "Look how about we share the shower fill the tube with hot water instead of letting it drain. We take our bath then we come back to check on the food."

Lance agrees saying "Sure like a gym shower no homo and it's with a bro."

Keith shrugs as the two head upstairs. Not noticing Pidge is not longer wearing his underwear and has his legs spread open with his chubby cock resting on or hovers near his thigh. The two bro's get to the bathroom to see how big the shower and tube is. Both agreeing it's big enough for them both to use together. Both bro's strip off their clothes and set towels to the side as they also grab their own bar of soap. Both bro's take a small glance at the others dick as they get out of their clothes. But quickly look away before the other can notice each looking.

Getting in first Keith gets the shower going as Lance slips in next. With the shower door closed the two bro's pass the detachable showerhead back and forth to get themselves wet. As the two begin to scrub themselves Keith takes extra care into getting between his legs. The cum from his earlier accident is still dried and sticking to his inner thighs. However in his efforts to wash himself Keith's bar of soap slips through his grasp. The bar slides to rest at a corner in the tube prompting Keith to bend over to grab it.

As he does Lance turns to ask for the showerhead only for him to turn at the wrong time. Not realizing he had a stiff one nor did he see Keith bend over. Lance's dick has a perfect pathway into Keith's sensitive ass. Keith felt the poke too late and Lance is confused and shocked as well. But both noticed the results too late as the bro share muffled moans from their entanglement. As once Lance stopped in place his dick is already deep enough into Keith's ass that it triggered Keith's ass hypersensitive nerves.

Keith goes crossed eyed as he feels a bulge in his stomach from Lance's dick invading his anus. And Lance can do nothing as his balls rumble once more to release a heavy load into his other bro. Lance didn't even know he could cum so fast. But he shakes harder as his second thick stream of the day travels into Keith's ass. Keith can only groan as his ass clenches and twitches from the invading dick and nut his bro is releasing into him.

Lance thinking quickly jerks back his hips before he finishes. And ends up basting Keith's back with the rest of his orgasm. Both bro's don't need very long to get their heads straight. As Keith looks over his shoulder to see his messy back, Lance's still twitching slash leaking dick is aimed at him. And Lance looking just as confused as Keith is.

Both bro's say together "Bro that never happened, agreed."

Lance steps out of the shower kind of awkward still saying, "I'm going to grab the shampoo bro. Make sure the tube gets filled."

Keith nods to stop the water to let the tube fill. Sitting down Keith groans and farts causing the cum Lance just sent into him to be added to the water. Keith pushing out the rest of the cum with another two farts feels a little better. Keith smirks as he sees the various blobs of Lance's cum wading through the water. Keith getting an extra idea quickly starts to jack himself off planning to prank Lance for his mistake. 

Think off Pidge's ass Keith feels his cum at his tip ready to burst free. But needs a small push. Poking his thumb into his ass gives Keith the final push. Cumming his usual big three wad bursts Keith shakes a little as his cum spits from his dick to add itself to the water. Keith strokes himself until he needs to catch his breath and let the haze of his orgasm subside.

Feeling a little lightheaded Keith is glad Lance returns after he's shaken off his lightheaded spell. Lance shampoo's his hair to hand the bottle to Keith. Keith does the same as Lance waits a minute to then take handfuls of water to splash on his face and hair. Keith smirks as a few big sticky strands of cum stick to Lance's face. Lance sees his bro smirks to then feel something odd drip next to his ear. Touching his ear Lance sees the white none shampoo to then notice the same white blob in the water.

Lance quick puts it all together to ask "Bro is this your dick milk? Dude you filled the whole tube?.. No homo man but fuck that's impressive."

Another awkward silence falls onto the two as the spend the next ten so minutes chatting in their cum and shampoo filled tube.

Lance asks, "Remember when we went swimming near the lake and Pidge somehow thought a thong and tube top was a swimsuit?... How didn't we notice he had a dick in those small thongs?"

Keith rolls his eyes to shrug just as confused to say "I swear sometimes his head isn't screwed on right for a smart guy. I mean his excuse was it was to help him swim better. I mean his ass is big enough to help him float why would he need to swim better. But yeah how the fuck didn't we notice?"

Lance agrees saying "Seriously no homo but Pidge has a phat ass for a guy."

Keith agrees and the two get out to dry off and change into their sleeping clothes. Keith wearing boxers and a loose fitting sweeter and Lance wearing sleeping pants and boxer briefs underneath. Back in the kitchen Pidge is awake and is waiting for his two bro's.

Pidge says, "Took you long enough I'm starving."

Both bro's roll their eyes as they get out the food. Keith made fried chicken while Lance made mashed potatoes with those hard bread squares for salads. Both bro's agree to ask Pidge later about him not telling them he was a guy all along. As they eat Lance begins to brag about his cooking and Keith starts to brag as well. It isn't long before both bro's are in a near shouting match about who cooks better. However Pidge ever the smart ass has his own comments.

Pidge says "Geez if you guys are going to have a dick measuring contest just have a real one already."

Lance agrees saying "Pidge's is right no homo and the rules are simple bro. Pidge will judge as we jack off until one of us cum's. Loser has to drink winner’s cumshot you decide how you drink the cumshot."

Lance thinks 'I wonder how he'll drink the nut if he loses?"

Keith agrees to say "Fine if I win you have to drink my cumshot from a cup. And hold my dick as I finished."

Lance agrees to say "But if I win you have to drink my cumshot straight from my dick... No homo bro."

Keith grumbles to agree as thus the two start to jerk off as Pidge watches from the table. After watching for close to two minutes Pidge is bore but gets a fun idea. Making his way around Pidge confuses both Lance and Keith as he takes their dicks from them. And right away jerks them off instead. Both bro's look at their younger bro shocked as Pidge sucks and swirls his tongue on both their dick heads. While changing back and forth very easily as to who gets what for how long. Before long both older bro's are moaning and not long after cumming. Pidge has to pull his mouth away from Lance dick. To simply jerk him off a little so he can also taste Keith's cum before pulling away too.

As the two bro's cum Pidge some how has a cup and a condom ready. Wrapping Keith's dick in the condom Pidge then holds Lance's dick above the cup. Both cumming hard enough and with such volume that their containers overflow or look to pop. After a bit both finish and are confused by their current situation.

Lance ask "Pidge who won?"

Pidge says, "You both lost bro, so now Lance you have to pop a hole at the tip of that condom and suck out Keith's sperm. And Keith has to drink Lance's sperm from this cup."

Both are shocked seeing that Pidge outsmarted them both. But agreeing that a bet's still a bro bet and they have to do it. Lance is beyond embarrassed as he holds the inflated condom attached to Keith's dick. Using his mouth Lance makes a small bubble in his mouth to pop it with his teeth. Slowly he drinks down Keith's cum as Keith in return drinks Lance's cum from the cup that is covered and sticky with cum.

Pidge being still a smart ass says "You guy's look like fags."

Both grumble or curse as Pidge continue teasing. Both not noticing Pidge wiggle his ass while his dick hangs loose and hard between his legs. With their bet settled, dishes cleaned, and close to eleven the bro's begin to feel tired. Lance and Keith stretch after washing their mouths with some juice to a still snickering Pidge. Pidge however is still very bored and wants something else to do. Before either Lance or Keith could understand Pidge throws two wet rags at their faces.

Pidge shouts loudly "Clothes tag first one left in their underwear loses and has to sleep in the sleeping bag!"

Keith runs for it as Lance is left standing confused. Lance goes after Pidge first only for Pidge to lose Lance by circling around the pool. A few minutes later Keith is tagged and is left looking around the back steps trying to find a hiding Pidge. Pidge makes a break for it along the side of the house to the front yard. Keith begins chasing Pidge who ends up cornering himself in the garage. And ends up losing all his clothes due to Lance and Keith teaming up against him. Left naked Pidge grumbles at them not playing fair but is ordered to his bedroom with Keith and Lance behind him.

As the two older bro's walk behind Pidge they are witnessed to Pidge's full bare ass wiggling and bouncing with each step he takes. On reaching the stairs Pidge's ass gets even more bounce and sway as Pidge for some reason shakes his hips from one side to the other. This results in his ass clapping and to the further shock of both older bro's causes them to get a glimpse of his winking asshole. But gulp as neither can fully break away their staring even as Pidge gets into his room and climbs into his bed.

Lance says, "Hey Pidge you lost I get the bed."

But Pidge being the sore loser and it being close to one doesn't answer and falls asleep. Lance rock paper scissors Keith to see who sleeps on the floor. Keith loses and Lance gets to sleep on the large beanbag to the other side of the room. All drift off to sleep but only a little over an hour later Pidge peeks out from his sleep to see his two older bro's are fast asleep. Pidge smirks as he crawls along the floor to the two sleeping bro's. Starting with Lance Pidge slowly pulls down his pants to take a big whiff of his cleaned ass and an even bigger sniff of his dick. Pidge studying Lance's toned and fit ass for a moment to then stroke his dick.

Once hard Pidge eases his average seven inch dick into Lance's ass. Feeling the tight muscles squeezing his intruding cock Pidge grunts as he swings his hips at the sideways angle Lance is in. After a few moments of his ass clapping softly after each of his thrusts Pidge cums into Lance's ass. Lance hardly moving or noticing that he just got fucked up the ass.

Pidge pulls his cock free to go after Keith's ass. Pidge finding Keith lying on his stomach can only pull Keith underwear down to have it stay under his cheeks. Once in place Pidge eases his sensitive and cum coated cock into Keith's ass. Keith feeling Pidge's cock as well as his mild thrusts cums in his sleep and will not doubt suspect it was due to a wet dream in the morning. But it was Pidge who has to cover his mouth due to how exciting it is to feel Keith's sensitive anus squeeze and pull at his cock. And just like moments ago Pidge average cumshot filling his other older bro's ass.

Pidge fixes back Keith's underwear to crawl back under his bed sheets complete naked. With a soft smile Pidge snuggles himself to sleep wondering how his bro's will react to his customary South American prostate message. He read that in the old days when you had friends over you would give them a prostate message as they sleep. It was a sign of welcoming friends into your home and helping them have good dreams.  
Well hoped you liked it and if you didn't well I don't care. Drop me a review and some other fun stuff. I'll see you later!


End file.
